murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Murder 4: The Final Murder
Murder 4: The Final Murder or simply Murder 4 is the fourth installment in the Murder series. It started May 18, 2013 and ended June 1, 2013. It was originally intended to be the final installment in the series, hence the name being "The Final Murder." After deciding to continue the series again, 2 more entries in the series were created: Murder 5: A New Beginning and Murder: The TV Series. Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Harris * Casey Tuqiri as Roslyn Ross * Melanie Putzo as Melanie Hart * October Amat as Arthur Clyde/The Killer * Jynkx as Beck Brennan * Kayla Burt as Adelaide Brennan * kyrosnag as Niko Carter * Energeon as Dominic Robinson * Sam as Bethany Reeves * Lulu Malik as Grace Briggs * Mattey Juran as Peter Maxwell * Annie Juran as Helena Bailey * Mattey Juran as Aaron Hartley * Mattey Juran as Logan Lawson * Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers Events of Murder 4 Arthur Clyde is incarcerated, Grace Briggs and Peter Maxwell transport him in an armored car. They come to a roadblock and Arthur is able to escape. He kills both officers and destroys their bodies in the car. Braedon, Melanie, and Roslyn have moved back to Springsgrove since the Columtreal Killings. Beck Brennan, a local reporter, harassed Braedon and Melanie after seeing them at a coffee shop. Annoyed, Melanie punched her in the face. Braedon and Melanie went out for drinks and ran into Roslyn. Beck talked with her sister Adelaide, discovering that she had been living with Roslyn as her roommate. Beck questioned her, confused why she kept it a secret. Adelaide explained that she didn't want Beck to harass her, angering Beck who then left. Adelaide left to go to the bar, on the way there she was attacked and killed. A drunk Aaron Hartley harassed Melanie and Roslyn. When Braedon told him to back off, he tried to punch him but Braedon defended himself. After Aaron returned to his hotel, Arthur ambushed him and killed him. He painted a message with his blood: "I'm back." Arthur attacked and killed Roslyn's friend Helena Bailey before killing Niko Carter and Bethany Reeves. While Braedon, Beck, Roslyn, her boyfriend Logan Lawson and her friend Marie Summers, and Melanie and her boyfriend Dominic Robinson regrouped, Arthur attacked them; throwing Bethany's body through a window. As the group escaped, Melanie and Dominic tried to fight Arthur and were killed as the apartment exploded. Beck escaped in the commotion. As they stopped to rest for the night, Braedon and Melanie feeling lost over Melanie's death, Marie was kidnapped by Arthur. Roslyn saved Marie, Braedon went after Arthur and faced off against him. Braedon decapitated Arthur and destroyed his heart, defeating him once and for all. Several months past, Braedon and Roslyn visited the graveyard, reflecting on the friends they'd lost. Deaths # Grace Briggs - Strangled, body destroyed in explosion. # Peter Maxwell - Thrown from bridge before being killed in explosion. # Adelaide Brennan - Thrown from bridge to her death. # Aaron Hartley - Cut in half. # Helena Bailey - Breasts ripped off, head smashed. # Niko Carter - Stabbed to death. # Bethany Reeves - Stabbed with broken pitchfork, thrown through window. # Dominic Robinson - Stabbed, killed in house explosion. # Melanie Hart - Stabbed, killed in house explosion. # Arthur Clyde - Decapitated by Braedon and heart destroyed.